


[podfic] Without Ever Going to China

by Chash, reena_jenkins



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, Life-Changing Moments, Pining, Podfic, it's almost my 9th podficiversary, post-The Woman Who Rides Like A Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: George and Alanna at House Azik in another universe.





	[podfic] Without Ever Going to China

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without Ever Going to China](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272702) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Canon, post-The Woman Who Rides Like A Man, Pining, life-changing moments, it's almost my 9th podficiversary 

**Length:** 00:21:18

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Tortall\)%20_Without%20Ever%20Going%20to%20China_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
